


Fanvid--Perfectly

by Mystic_Mermaid, SailorDonut



Series: Lizzie's Fanvids [32]
Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: F/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-11
Updated: 2006-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Mermaid/pseuds/Mystic_Mermaid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorDonut/pseuds/SailorDonut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Power Rangers S.P.D. fanvid featuring Sky and Sydney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid--Perfectly

  
[Find more videos like this on _Vidders_](http://vidders.net/video/video)   


**Author's Note:**

> This video is a collaborative effort of me and my sis, Sailor Donut! It is set to Natalie Imbruglia's "Perfectly" and features the Blue/Red and Pink SPD Rangers, Sky Tate and Sydney Drew. Enjoy!


End file.
